Défaillante Greengrass
by Luneil
Summary: OS : "Petite Greengrass devenue Malefoy. Oui c'est à toi que je m'adresse. Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ? Livre nous tes pensées. La mort se fera longue." Ou quand Astoria Malefoy explique confusément qu'elle défaille, littéralement.


_Me revoilà avec un OS. Pas forcément mon préféré. Je l'avais écrit il y a quelque mois et en rangeant je suis tombé dessus. Et je me suis retrouvé à le modifier encore et encore pour obtenir ce qui suit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de personnage au départ, juste des mots et des phrases sans réel lien et puis Astoria s'est imposé. Astoria qui m'a toujours fasciné et que j'appréhende mal. On sait tellement peu dessus et il y a tant à dire. Cet OS est très mécanique je trouve, comme décousu mais c'est comme ça qu'il m'est venu et c'est comme ça que je voyais la pensée d'Astoria vers la fin de sa vie._

_En espérant qu'il vous plaise,_

_Luneil :)_

**Disclaimer****:****Le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Nous ne sommes plus. Plus vraiment. Tu es là. Quelque part. Et moi je suis ailleurs. Pas vraiment là. Mais quand même ici. Je m'embrouille encore. Toujours. Et toi tu es flou. Un jour peut-être redeviendras-tu visible ? Mais pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Pas envie. Tu m'aimes. Moi aussi. Enfin je ne sais plus. Jamais. Comme avant. Cet avant qui n'est plus là. Comme ma sœur. Comme toi. Il y a quelques temps. Quand mes cheveux de jais ne te suffisaient plus. Tes mains voulaient alors du roux. A présent tu es là. Revenu d'entre l'ailleurs. Et moi je suis partie. Je reviendrais surement. Un jour. Bientôt. Pour les enfants. Bien qu'ils soient grands. Parce que tu m'aimes. Et que peut-être j'apprendrais à t'aimer.

Folle. Voilà ce que je suis. Folle de toi ? Folle de moi ? Je ne sais pas. Encore une fois. Pour toujours. Ma vie est une question. Et tu ne peux y répondre. Là est le problème. Je ne peux t'aimer. Mon amour sera à ma réponse. Tu ne l'es pas. Alors tu es parti. L'avais-tu compris ? Qu'en sais-je. Encore une question. Sans réponse. Bien sûre. Puis te revoilà. Bouche en cœur et cœur ouvert. Parce que les enfants. Parce que tu m'aimes. Mais je suis froide désormais. Aussi froide que la tombe de ma sœur. Daphnée. Aussi blonde que je suis brune. Celle qui m'a fait folie. Parce que je l'aimais. Enfin je crois. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Depuis sa mort. Je suis un peu morte moi aussi. Avec elle. Nous n'étions pas tout à fait deux. Presqu'une. Et maintenant je ne suis plus tout à fait entière. Alors me voilà folle. Mais folle de quoi ? Là est la question. Là est le problème. Et jamais tu ne l'as résolu. Et je t'en veux. Je te hais. Oui. Je ne t'aime pas. Jamais. A vrai dire. Je n'aime personne. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre. Dur d'être moi en cette période. Mon cœur m'abandonne un peu plus à chaque fois. Ma vie m'échappe à chaque mot. Et les souvenirs s'envolent. Coquille vide. Je ne suis plus que cela. Une coquille vide en attente d'une réponse. Te souviens-tu du nom de nos enfants ? Moi non. Te souviens-tu du nom de ton amant ? Moi non. Te souviens-tu du nom de ces personnes et de ces lieux qui hantent chaque nuit mon esprit ? Parce que moi non. Et ça me rend folle un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai peur. Maintenant. A présent. La folle a peur. Parce qu'un jour. Je ne saurais plus que tu as eu un amant. Que nous avons eu des enfants. Que je suis Astoria. Que tu es Drago. Je ne sais déjà plus si je t'aime. Et ça me rends folle.

Malgré tout. Tu es fou de moi. Et moi. Je suis folle de rien et je hais tout. Mais ma réponse n'est pas là. Ni ailleurs ni nulle part. Alors jusqu'au bout le masque restera. Pour les enfants. Pour toi. Qui ne vois rien. A présent je pars. A jamais. Ma réponse reste muette. Mon amour sans attache. Et toi. Tu restes là à m'aimer. Et moi. Moi, je reste folle de rien dans la mort. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Ma mémoire défaille. Et la mort se fait longue lorsque l'oubli et déjà là.

* * *

_Et voilà... L'auteur ce fera une joie d'accueillir vos commentaires ainsi que de répondre à toutes questions._

_Luneil :)_


End file.
